Wickerbottom quotes
This page lists Wickerbottom's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object, or when the world under goes a certain event, such as Hound attacks or Earthquakes. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wickerbottom Tools Base Game * Axe- "A dual inclined plane attached to a lever." * Luxury Axe- "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this chops." * Shovel- "It's a shovel. Surely you've seen one before?" * Regal Shovel- "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this digs." * Pickaxe- "A specialized axe for chipping away at rocks." * Opulent Pickaxe- "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this mines." * Razor- "A personal hygiene implement." * Razor (can't shave)- "I would really rather not." * Razor (nothing left)- "It's already smooth, dear." * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I think he might object to that." * Hammer- "A worker's tool." * Pitchfork- "Its design is effective at loosening earth." Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "A perfectly fine looking axe." * Feather Pencil- "Oh, how I missed proper writing implements!" * Brush- "Microscopic barbs allow for optimal hair retrieval." * Saddle- "A crude device for equestrianism." * War Saddle- "A favorite perch of generals and assorted warlords." * Glossamer Saddle- * Saddlehorn- "A device for forceful unfurnishment." * Salt Lick- "A cube of sodium chloride to lure wild beasts." * Salt Lick (burning)- * Salt Lick (burnt)- Shipwrecked * Machete- "Used for hacking through the brush." * Luxury Machete- "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this slices." Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "A camp fire." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "A fire pit." * Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "A perfectly average fire." * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire could use some more fuel." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "The fire has almost self-extinguished." * Campfire and Fire Pit (out)- "I can re-light it." * Torch- "An improvised handheld light." * Miner Hat- "This would make a great reading light." * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- "I need another light." * Pumpkin Lantern- "Carving the Cucurbita pepo is such a nice pastime." * Lantern- "A refuelable light source." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire- "A camp fire, after a fashion." * Endothermic Fire Pit- "A fire pit. It's chilly." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." * Endothermic Fire (normal)- "A perfectly unusual fire." * Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- "A fire. Of some kind." * Endothermic Fire (low)- "The fire could use some more fuel." * Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "The fire could use some more fuel, whatever fuel it takes." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "The fire has almost self-extinguished." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (out)- "I can re-light it." * Moggles- "Ah, to look through another creatures, uh, nose!" Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Lights- "Red and blue spores produce lovely reading light when combined." * Willow's Lighter- "Ah, a mechanical tool for fire starting. How useful." Shipwrecked * Chiminea- "Invented by an astute meteorologist!" * Bottle Lantern- "A portable source of visible light." * Obsidian Fire Pit- "To keep quite warm." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "I could fit many books in here." * Piggyback- "A face only necessity could love." * Bird Trap- "A simple clap-trap for birds." * Bug Net- "The tool of entomologists" * Fishing Rod- "I've read all about fishing, this should be a snap." * Straw and Fur Roll- "I'm not sleeping on the ground." * Tent- "Sleeping in there would give me a stiff neck." * Trap- "A simple stick-and-basket trap." * Honey Poultice- "Medicinal dressings." * Healing Salve- "A natural disinfectant." * Umbrella- "A simple apparatus for keeping dry." * Compass- Depends on location. Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Perfectly insulated." * Luxury Fan- "This will induce quite an airflow!" * Siesta Lean-to- "I can barely sleep on a bed, nevermind the ground." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "I can't sleep, no matter where I lie down." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "I can't even lie down when I'm in danger!" * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "My hunger won't make relaxing any easier!" * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "I couldn't possibly relax in these caves." * Tent (overheating)- "Even if I could sleep, those temperatures are highly unsafe." * Tent and Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "It wasn't doing me much good anyhow." * Thermal Stone- "Its temperature is totally unremarkable." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Its temperature is below freezing." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "It's a bit chilly." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "It is retaining thermal energy. But only a bit." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "It is warm enough to radiate heat and light!" * Pretty Parasol- "A dainty parasol that will provide some moderate protection." Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "This provides a corporeal anchor for the ectoplasmic configuration." * Booster Shot- "The mold appears to have medicinal properties." * Waterballoon- "A toy for children." * Whirly Fan- "Its aerodynamic principals are astonishing." * Bernie (held)- * Bernie (active)- "That teddy bear seems to be animated somehow." * Bernie (inactive)- "It's a teddy bear." * Bernie (broken)- "That bear is in need of repair." * Bundling Wrap- "Antibacterial wrapping for food preservation." * Bundled Supplies- "At least someone's bundled up out here." * Candy Bag- "A festive bag for seasonal treats." * Gift Wrap- * Gift- Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "I can store a few books in here." * Booty Bag- "A treasure carrying case." * Sea Sack- "Keeps my provisions and books cool!" * Tropical Fan- "This will induce quite an airflow!" * Silly Monkey Ball- "My primate decoy." * Tropical Parasol- "A dainty parasol that will provide some moderate protection." * Anti Venom- "The contents of which shall cure me of poison!" * Palm Leaf Hut- "A nice relief from the sun's gaze." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "It looks derelict when it's not cooking something." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "It's got a bit to go before it's ready." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Almost done!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Supper time!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- * Bee Box- "A crude apiary." * Bee Box (no honey)- "It's devoid of honey." * Bee Box (some honey)- "It's not ready for harvesting." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "I can harvest honey from it." * Basic and Improved Farm- "A small cultivated patch of ground." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "The plants are extracting minerals from the ground." * Basic Farm (finished)- * Improved Farm (finished)- * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "It has been rendered infertile for lack of nutrients." * Ice Box- "It is a crude heat exchanger." * Drying Rack- "Meats can be dehydrated." * Drying Rack (drying)- "Dehydration is a slow process." * Drying Rack (finished)- "The process has completed." Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Now it's truly derelict." * Bee Box (burnt)- "Poor bees!" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "It shan't grow a crop again." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "The rain has halted the dehydration process." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "It doesn't seem stable." * Bucket-o-poop- "A bucket of animal feces. Pungent." Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "It must first be seeded with a cut specimen or fungal spore." * Mushroom Planter (mushrooms)- Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "To harvest mollusks." Science Base Game * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine- "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." * Thermal Measurer and Rainometer- "Measure before you act." * Lightning Rod- "Highly conductive!" * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Radiant electrical energy!" * Gunpowder- "Knowledge is power!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "I can't learn anything from a carbonized research station." * Thermal Measurer and Rainometer (burnt)- "I can't read any measurements from that husk." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "Nothing to see here." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Pitch that ice!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Fuel's getting low." * Electrical Doodad- "This is quite advanced technology." Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- "Ah! A proper desk! Just look at the finish on that wood!" * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- * Potter's Wheel- "A method of ceramic production. We somehow use it for sculpture." * Potter's Wheel (burning)- * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- Shipwrecked * Ice Maker 3000- "The output is quite regular." * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "Icetastic!" * Ice Maker 3000 (medium)- * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "Its pace is dropping." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "Nearly empty." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It's out of energy." Fight Base Game * Spear- "Ancient weapons technology." * Ham Bat- "I'm not sure this was the most efficient use of resources." * Boomerang- "It is a flat aerofoil." * Boomerang (hit self)- "I misjudged the timing of its return." * Blow Dart- "Improvised missile device." * Sleep Dart- "Improvised tranquilizer device." * Fire Dart- "Improvised inflammatory device." * Football Helmet- "Protective gear for full-contact endeavors." * Grass Suit- "Surprisingly effective with enough layers." * Log Suit- "Crude plate mail cobbled together from log sections." * Marble Suit- "An interesting choice of materials." * Bee Mine- "A dangerous mine filled with Antophila." * Tooth Trap- "It's covered with a thin film of canine digestive fluid." * Shelmet- "It provides protection." * Snurtle Shell Armour- "It is quite capacious." *Death (mob)- Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Pyrotechnic armor!" * Morning Star- "I wonder if it's named for Venus?" * Weather Pain- "I've never seen a weather vane employed as a weapon." Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- "Anachronistic drivel." * Battle Spear- "What a handsome hunting implement." * Electric Dart- "Improvised electric device." * Tail o' Three Cats- "An instrument for developing pain compliance." Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "Now I can administer a toxic bite!" * Poison Dart- "For saturating my predators!" * Coconade- "Explosives make me a tad uneasy." * Coconade (lit)- "Count down to combustion!" * Spear Gun (empty)- "I do appreciate the advantage of a ranged gadget." * Spear Gun- * Poison Spear Gun- * Obsidian Spear Gun- * Cutlass Supreme- "Careful, it's sharp." * Trident- "A tool of ancient legend." * Cactus Spike- "Think like a cactus." * Seashell Suit- "Prevents ailment from poisonous bites." * Limestone Suit- "A suit of skeletal fragments from the ocean floor." * Cactus Armour- "This allows anonymity with the cacti." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "This will safely contain one avian specimen." * Birdcage (occupied)- "He is contained." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Shhhhh!" * Pig House- "The pig creatures have such prosaic taste in architecture." * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "That was quite rude." * Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I wonder what they do in there." * Rabbit Hutch- "Sadly, it is just painted to look like a carrot." * Hay Wall (held)- "Hay bales." * Hay Wall- "I don't trust that wall." * Hay Wall (damaged)- * Wood Wall (held)- "Deployable pickets." * Wood Wall- "That offers some protection." * Wood Wall (damaged)- * Stone Wall (held)- "I'm not sure why I can carry so many of these." * Stone Wall- "That is quite secure." * Stone Wall (damaged)- * Chest- "A storage chest." * Chest (full)- "It's full." * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- * Sign- "A navigational aid." * Potted Fern- "A potted plant." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "The house had no fire-prevention system." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "It didn't even burn like a carrot." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "I was right not to trust it." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Fire was its weakness." * Chest (burnt)- "It was once a storage chest." * Scaled Chest- "Scales! Scales are the winner!" * Sign (burnt)- "Not much of an aid now." Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "He's getting hungry." * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "He's looking a bit malnourished." * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "I do believe he has starved." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "I guess I could study the bones." * Sign (empty)- * Directional Sign (empty)- "A chance to give direction." * Mini Sign- "An excellent diagram! Very accurate." * End Table- * End Table (burning)- * End Table (burnt)- * Friendly Scarecrow- "Ah, excellent. No more leaving clothes on branches to get wrinkled." *Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- *Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "Fits comfortably in my pocket." * Moon Rock Wall- "A job well done." * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- * Scaled Furnace- "The magic of the two gems keeps it burning at maximum strength." * Wardrobe- "This reminds me of a famous book." * Wardrobe (burning)- "Hmm, now it reminds me of a very different famous book." * Wardrobe (burnt)- "It used to be a wardrobe." * Wood Fence (held)- * Wood Fence- "A simply constructed fence." * Wood Gate (held)- * Wood Gate- "That is a wooden gate." * Festive Tree Planter- Shipwrecked * Sand Castle (normal and sand)- "I modeled it after a classic European castellum." * Limestone Wall (held)- "For limestone construction." * Limestone Wall- "A bit of protection." * Limestone Wall (damaged)- * Sandbag (held)- "A flood prevention tactic." * Sandbag- "Most absorbent." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "A special ship for transcending worlds." * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Is it time to depart from this tropical paradise?" * Buoy- "Provides a bit of comfort out at sea, does it not?" Turfs Base Game * Checkerboard Flooring- "These are pretty snazzy." * Other Turfs (1)- "A chunk of ground." * Other Turfs (2)- "The ground. You step on it." Reign of Giants * All turfs- "The ground. You step on it." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "This substance is imbued with a sort of natural fire deterrent." Shipwrecked * All Turfs- "The ground. You step on it." Refine Base Game * Rope- "A short length of strong hemp rope." * Boards- "Roughly hewn wood boards." * Cut Stone- "Some smoothed rock slabs." * Papyrus- "Thin sheets of cellulose and lignin." * Purple Gem- "It gives off an unusual aura." * Nightmare Fuel- "Ectoplasmic residue." Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- "Would make a useful cartographic instrument with proper embellishments." * Marble Bean- "Marble growth is arboriculturally impossible." * Beeswax- "Naturally antibacterial. Could slow food decay if we use it properly." * Wax Paper- "Now we just require rope to secure it in place." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "A very fine weave." * Limestone- "Commonly used in architecture." * Empty Bottle- "I do like when there is a manuscript inside." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "How very pagan." * Prestihatitator- "I think the hat collects energy from the air." * Shadow Manipulator- "Perhaps I have gone too far." * Pan Flute- "Hollow reeds with harmonic resonance." * Night Light- "Curiously luminescent." * Night Armour- "Protective shroud which transfers attacks to another dimension." * Dark Sword- "Transdimensional weaponry." * One-man Band- "An impressive improvement to the traditional pipe and tabor." * Bat Bat- "Interesting. This weapon appears to be alive." * Belt of Hunger- "A disgusting and magical garment." * Chilled Amulet- "The gem appears to be sucking energy out anything it touches." * Nightmare Amulet- "I can almost sense it beckoning to something." * Life Giving Amulet- "A relic from another time." * Fire Staff- "Some kind of fire-throwing contraption." * Ice Staff- "Some kind of ice-throwing contraption." * Telelocator Staff- "The gem appears to focus the nightmare fuel." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "It looks to be ready." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- * Telelocator Socket (full)- "What a strange effect." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "It has been smote." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "It won't be collecting any energy now." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "An omen." * Old Bell- "Quiet! This is a library!" Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil- "Ah! A scrying orb." * Ocuvigil (burning)- * Ocuvigil (burnt)- * Moon Dial- "Something very odd is going on here." Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "It's a research machine fueled by pirate science." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Not very useful now, is it?" * Dripple Pipes- Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "A simple implement for domestic tasks." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Poor Leporidae. At least my ears will be warm." * Straw Hat- "This will offer some protection from the sun." * Beefalo Hat- "This hat is hideous." * Beekeeper Hat- "Appropriate protective equipment is a must!" * Feather Hat- "Not quite the genuine article, but I might fool some birds." * Winter Hat- "I knit it myself." * Top Hat- "How bourgeois." * Dapper Vest- "This vest screams \"stylish, but well-read.\"" * Breezy Vest- "Durable outerwear." * Puffy Vest- "Ample protection against the elements." * Bush Hat- "Camouflage" * Garland- "How celebratory." * Walking Cane- "I'm no rabologist." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Not quite like Crockett's, but it'll do." * Fashion Melon- "That's certainly one thing you could do with a watermelon." * Ice Cube- "A perfect cube of ice." * Rain Coat- "Totally non-porous." * Rain Hat- "I hate when my hair gets wet." * Summer Frest- "It'll keep me moderately cool." * Floral Shirt- "I prefer tweed." * Eyebrella- "The cornea must be quite water-repellent." * Hibearnation Vest- "Whatever it was, its pelt makes for a fine garment." Don't Starve Together * Funcap- "Ooo. What a delightfully wizened look." Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "Bright ideas shape the future!" * Snakeskin Hat- "Rain repellent headwear!" * Snakeskin Jacket- "Fauna inspired rain wear." * Blubber Suit- "I've always wondered what it would be like to sport such insulation." * Windbreaker- "Pink is not really my color." * Particulate Purifier- "The calcium carbonate cleanses the surrounding air particles." * Sleek Hat- "Somewhat prehistoric looking." * Shark Tooth Crown- "The crown of teeth." * Dumbrella- "Two tiers of shelter!" Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "A crude nautical vehicle." * Raft- "Bamboo how-to." * Row Boat- "My vessel for marine research." * Cargo Boat- "I can store a few extra books aboard." * Armoured Boat- "A strong vessel." * Boat Repair Kit- "Extends the life of aquatic vehicles." * Thatch Sail- "For wind powered travel." * Cloth Sail- "An organic form of transportation." * Snakeskin Sail- "A sail of serpent hide." * Feather Lite Sail- "Sail plumage." * Iron Wind- "Now this is boating!" * Boat Torch- "To better observe the nocturnal sea life." * Boat Lantern- "My oceanic night light." * Boat Cannon- "For combat at sea, I presume." * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "Place it near the creature's den." * Trawl Net- "For collecting debris at sea." * Trawl Net (equipped)- * Trawl Net (full)- * Trawl Net (extremely full)- "This netting can contain no more." * Trawl Net (detached)- "Unpack the contents!" * Trawl Net (sinking)- * Spyglass- "It collects visible light to better my vision." * Super Spyglass- "Uncovering new horizons!" * Captain Hat- "The cap of a true boatswoman." * Pirate Hat- "When in Rome!" * Life Jacket- "Safety first!" Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete, Axe, and Spear- "This tool generates its own heat." * Obsidian Armour- "Be careful, it's sharp!" * Obsidian Coconade- "A very powerful explosive projectile." * Howling Conch- "With a song that moves atmospheric pressures." * Sail Stick- "I can use this to my advantage in a storm." Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "This seems to be an interesting, ectoplasmic residue-bearing variety of ziosite." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "My pockets must be bigger on the inside." * Thulecite Wall- "A very secure wall." * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "The levels of ectoplasmic residue seem to be at their lowest." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "There are low, but increasing levels of vapours containing ectoplasmic residue." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "Levels of ectoplasmic residue seem to be increasing." * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "The levels of ectoplasmic residue seem to be at their peak." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Levels of ectoplasmic residue are high but seem to be decreasing." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "There is very little ectoplasmic residue vapor." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "There doesn't seem to be any ectoplasmic vapor around here." * The Lazy Forager- "The gem fades with each use." * Magiluminescence- "This amulet is glowing at the mid 530 nanometer wavelength." * Construction Amulet- "I don't know what that is." * The Lazy Explorer- "Handy over small distances." * Star Caller's Staff- "Luckily the star is a manageable size." * Deconstruction Staff- "It appears to rewind time on an object." * Pick/Axe- "Quite functional, it operates as both an axe and a pickaxe." * Thulecite Crown- "A bit gaudy for my tastes, but it seems useful." * Thulecite Suit- "A hardy Thulecite armor." * Thulecite Club- "I could hit things with this." * Houndius Shootius (held)- "I'll need to place this." * Houndius Shootius- "The magic of the two beasts has been concentrated by the Thulecite." Books Base Game * Birds of the World- "The expurgated version, but it has my favorite: Megascops Kennicottii." * Applied Horticulture- "Dead plants tied together to help me help alive plants." * Sleepytime Stories- "Warm milk in book form." * The End is Nigh!- "What could possibly go wrong?" * On Tentacles- "Hard to put this one down. It's gripping, frankly." Shipwrecked * Joy of Volcanology- "Rainus Magmus!" Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "The potential of the blank page is paralyzing for some." Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "Now it feels like home." * Vargling- "Who's the sweetest little Canis lupus?" * Ewelet- "I could just squish that widdle face." * Broodling- "What a darling Diptera juvenile!" * Glomglom- "How do you maintain flight, dear?" Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- * Bubble Pipe Carving- * Pawn Figure- * Rook Figure- * Knight Figure- * Bishop Figure- * Queenly Figure- * Kingly Figure- Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "A generically coniferous tree." * Lumpy Evergreen- "This genus seems to lack reproductive capabilities." * Spiky Tree- "A mangal rhizophora." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "It has been harvested." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "It has been felled." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "The tree is burning." * Spiky Tree, Sapling, Grass Tuft, Reeds, and Spiky Bush (burning)- "Combustion!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "A carbonized tree." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "A carbonized mangrove." *Evergreen (sapling)- "A young Conifer." * Log (normal and burning)- "An axial section of tree trunk." * Charcoal- "It's mostly carbon and ash." * Pine Cone- "Conifer seeds encased in a mature strobilus." * Marble Tree- "Amazing. A tree made entirely of marble." * Totally Normal Tree- "This tree is special." * Living Logs- "This log is special." * Sapling- "It's a small tree." * Sapling (picked)- "Odd. I thought that would have killed it." * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "It requires soil to grow." * Twigs- "Some small twigs." * Grass Tuft- "A cluster graminoid stalks." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "I think it will grow back." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." * Cut Grass- "Some grass cuttings." * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "It's an Ardisia crenata bush." * Berry Bush (picked)- "The berries are growing back, slowly." * Berry Bush (barren)- "I will require an intervention." * Reeds- "A group of juncaceae graminoids." * Reeds (picked)- "I believe they shall grow back." * Cut Reeds- "Some rush cuttings." * Plant- "It's a... plant. Of some kind." * Plant (growing)- "It is not yet ready for harvest." * Plant (ready to be picked)- "It looks mature, now." * Marsh Plant- "A swamp-dwelling rhizome." * Spiky Bush- "A cluster of brambles." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Picking brambles is dangerous." * Flower- "It's a wildflower. I'm unfamiliar with the species." * Petals- "I've made some potpourri." * Evil Flower- "It's not often one sees a flower with such a powerful aura." * Dark Petals- "Interesting, these petals seem to have a mind of their own." * Mushroom- "It is a fungus." * Mushroom (sleeping)- "It is dormant this time of day." * Mushroom (picked)- "It requires hydration before it will fruit again." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "Fagales of some kind. It bears fruit when fully grown." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "It has been harvested." * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "The tree is burning." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "A carbonized tree." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "Deciduous seeds approaching maturity." * Sapling (withered)- "The heat's gotten to it." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "It can't survive in this hot climate." * Berry Bush (withered)- "Ardisia crenata don't do well in extreme heat." *Plant (withered)- "It couldn't survive the heat." * Birchnut- "Deciduous seeds encased in a Pericarp." * Cactus- "A young barrel cactus." * Cactus (after picking)- "Dang spinose structure!" * Cactus (picked)- "Desperate times, desperate measures." * Tumbleweed- "A dried collection of plant matter." Don't Starve Together * Twiggy Tree- "It appears this species yields both lumber and pliable sprigs. Useful." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "It has been harvested." * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "The tree is burning." * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "A carbonized tree." *Twiggy Tree (sapling)- * Diseased Twiggy Tree- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (stump)- * Diseased Twiggy Tree (burning)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (burnt)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (sapling)- * Twiggy Tree Cone- "Seeds encased in a mature strobilus." * Diseased Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- "It's afflicted with an agrarian disease beyond my curing." *Diseased Sapling (picked)- * Diseased Sapling (burning)- *Diseased Sapling (withered)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- *Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- * Juicy Berry Bush- "That bush looks ready for harvest." * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "I will have to wait." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "It needs some agricultural attention." * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "It requires soil to grow." * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "The Ardisia crenata variant has shriveled in the heat." *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- * Marble Sprout- * Marble Shrub- "Not ideal for topiary." Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch- "Bamboo is among the fastest growing plants in the world." * Jungle Tree- "This species grows to great heights!" * Viney Bush- "A scandent flora." * Snake Den- *Bamboo Patch (stump)- "Shall we see how fast it regenerates?" * Jungle Tree (stump)- "It has been harvested." * Viney Bush (stump)- "The stems will grow with time." * Snake Den (stump)- * Bamboo Patch (burning)- * Jungle Tree (burning)- "It is burning." * Viney Bush (burning)- * Snake Den (burning)- * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "Pity." * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "A carbonized tree." * Viney Bush (burnt)- "Charred matter." * Snake Den (burnt)- * Bamboo Root- * Viney Bush Root- *Jungle Tree (sapling)- * Jungle Tree Seed- * Bamboo- "A high strength product." * Vine- "A common jungle vine." * Brainy Sprout- "Mussidae Brainus." * Mangrove- "This tree species is salt tolerant!" * Mangrove (burnt)- "It will not regrow at this stage." * Palm Tree- "I'm like to sit underneath it with a good book." *Palm Tree (sapling)- * Palm Leaf- "It fell from the palm." * Regular Jungle Tree- "Magic botany at its finest." * Tidal Plant- Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "The natural home of the bee." * Killer Bee Hive- "I had better keep my distance." * Honeycomb- "Beeswax used for storing honey." * Hound Mound- "Those bones are foreboding." * Bones- "The endoskeleton of Canis lupus, definitely not familiaris." * Touch Stone- "There is something unnatural about that stone." * Harp Statue- "A simple statue." * Marble Pillar- "It shows the touch of a Roman artisan. How amazing." * Marble- "A statuesque rock." * Rundown House- "Obviously dilapidated." * Merm Head- "I'm uncertain whether it is rotting or fermenting." * Pig Head- "It's a head on a stick." * Pig Torch- "I wonder how it's fueled." * Basalt- "Material of great density!" * Boulder- "A large sedimentary rock." * Rocks- "A handful of assorted rocks." * Flint- "A hard nodule of quartz." * Nitre- "Also known as saltpeter." * Gold Nugget- "A small lump of gold. Atomic number 79." * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- "The pockets of explorers past." * Grave (dug)- "A desecrated burial mound." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Unhygienic!" * Animal Track- "Animal sign, leading away." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "The trail is no longer distinguishable." * Animal Track (found)- "The appearance of this track indicates recent activity." * Wooden Thing- "This runestone has unique geometric properties." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "The device is in partial state of completion." *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "This machine can be used to travel between worlds." * Ring Thing- "A torus of alloys and wiring." * Crank Thing- "It applys basic mechanical principals." * Box Thing- "An electrical charge regulator." * Metal Potato Thing- "Neither fully organic nor inorganic." * Worm Hole- "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." * Worm Hole (open)- "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." * Worm Hole (exited)- "A detailed lesson in biology." * Pond- "A small, but deep freshwater pond." * Skeleton- "An incredibly well preserved human skeleton." * Spider Den- "Fascinating. These spiders have a communal hive." * Spider Eggs- "A highly portable spider egg sack." * Rabbit Hole- "It looks like a small animal's burrow." * Walrus Camp- "Some kind of temporary habitation." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "It has been deserted for now." Reign of Giants * Ice- "Solid state of water." * Mini Glacier- "A small block of extremely dense ice." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "It must have melted due to its small size." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "The trail's been washed away by the precipitation." * Burrow- "The tunnel system must be vast!" *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "I hope the small animal is still all right down there!" * Rundown House (burnt)- "On beyond dilapidated." * Merm Head (burnt)- "It's neither rotting nor fermenting now." * Pig Head (burnt)- "It's the charred remains of a head on a stick." * Hollow Stump- "An excellent hollow for a den." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Looks used up." * Glommer's Statue- "Is it petrified?" *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Nope, just a statue." * Skeleton (self)- "My, what a specimen I make!" Don't Starve Together * Bat Cave- "This nook is actually a dwelling." * Gigantic Beehive- "An Apis mellifera nest of unusual size." * Florid Postern- "Hmm... This may require further reading." * Marble Sculpture (rook)- * Marble Sculpture (bishop)- * Marble Sculpture (knight)- * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- *Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- *Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- *Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- * Magma- "Molten rock. Best not to get too close." * Meteor- * Moon Rock- "Implications of a lunar body? Interesting." * Moon Stone- * Moon Stone (repaired)- "The magic of this structure ebbs in predictable cycles." * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- * Petrified Evergreen- "Should make for an excellent building material." *Petrified Evergreen (mined)- * Rock Den- "A perfect hollow for nesting animals." * Stagehand- "Something devious is lurking in the shadows." * Stagehand (walking)- * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "That's a thrown out back waiting to happen." * Suspicious Marble (knight)- * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- * Suspicious Marble (carrying)- * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- * Loot Stash- Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "A burrowing creature resides here." * Fishermerm's Hut- "An amphibious shack." * Merm Hut- "Obviously dilapidated." * Prime Ape Hut- "A monkey habitat." * Shoal- "I spy ectothermic aquatic creatures below!" * Wildbore House- "A shelter for the bore." * Wobster Den- "Home to the arthropod." * Coral Reef- "I adore marine invertebrates!" * Coral- "A chunk of calcium carbonate." * Limpet Rock- "This boulder is home to various gastropods." * Limpet Rock (picked)- "Those snails have been harvested." *Limpet Rock (withered)- * Magma Pile- "What lies beneath?" * Krissure- "What a stunning biological display!" * Steamer Trunk- "Someone has lost their luggage." * Sandy Pile- "The delicate dune shape is formed by the winds." * Sand- "Sand always seems to find its way into my books." * Sharkitten Den- *Sharkitten Den (inactive)- * Volcano- *Suspicious Bubbles- "Something big lies beneath." *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- * Tidal Pool- "Tidal pools are fascinating micro ecosystems!" * Lava Pool- "I won't be wading in that pool." * Mussels- "I can't quite reach them from here." * Slot Machine- "I'd wager the outcome is chancy." * Electric Isosceles- "I don't believe in mysterious occurrences." * Octo Chest- "Looks as though it's been sitting at the bottom of the reef." * Debris- "Remains of a sea vessel." * Crate- "What's inside?" *Flotsam- * Wildbore Head- "It appears a dissection took place here." * Wildbore Head (burnt)- * Seashell- "Look what the tide brought in!" * Poisonous Hole- "Keep your distance. Airborne toxins are released at regular intervals." * Gunpowder Barrel- "An explosive chemical reaction will occur when triggered." * X Marks the Spot- "My curiosity is getting the better of me!" * Rawling- "Mr. Chatty Pants." *Watery Grave- "I wonder how long it's been drifting at sea?" * Wreck- "This ship got caught in a storm. Now it belongs to the sea." * Wooden Platform Thing- *Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- *Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- *Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- * Grassy Thing- * Screw Thing- * Wooden Potato Thing- * Ring Thing- * Volcano Staff- "I can feel it rumbling with volcanic pressure." Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "The placement of that rock looks intentional." * Sinkhole- "Perhaps when I am better prepared." *Rope to Surface- "Maybe I should go back up for some fresh air." * Red Mushtree- "A red variety of Mycena luxaeterna." * Green Mushtree- "My word! A huge Mycena silvaelucens." * Blue Mushtree- "A tree with a fungal parasite." * Light Flower- "You could read by that light." * Light Bulb- "Is this animal or vegetable?" * Stalagmite- "A strange rock formation." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "Another stalagmite." * Spilagmite- "This is the source of the spider infestation." * Slurtle Mound- "A gastropod pod." * Splumonkey Pod- "This appears to be the home of several primates." * Fern- "A lovely ornamental plant." * Foilage- "These may have some nutritional value." * Cave Banana Tree- "The seeds must have fallen down a sinkhole." Don't Starve Together * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "The smell is used to ward off predators." * Green Mushtree (blooming)- "The light is caused by a chemical reaction." * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- "Apparently it's the breeding season for this species." * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- "This relationship appears symbiotic." * Fossil Fragment- *Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- *Odd Skeleton (complete)- Nature - Ruins Base Game * Ancient Statue- "This seems mystically aligned to the world." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken and normal)- "A monument to some long dead god." * Algae- "It is a good thing this algae has no need for photosynthesis." * Broken Clockworks- "Clockwork junk" * Relic- "Destroyed by the shadows, no doubt." * Relic (broken)- "Ancient artifacts." * Thulecite Fragments- "I could combine these to create a larger piece." * Cave Lichen- "A symbiote! A fungus and a phycobiontic bacteria." * Ornate Chest- "An artifact which may contain other artifacts." * Large Ornate Chest- "That chest is absolutely marvelous." * Nightmare Light- "The ancients seem to have used nightmare fuel to power everything." Nature- Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "Just the spot to learn volcanic craftsmanship." * Coffee Plant- "Coffea." * Coffee Plant (picked)- "Bean gone awhile now." * Coffee Plant (barren)- "It is not flowering at this time." * Coffee Plant (withered)- "It is too hot for Coffea." * Coffee Plant and Elephant Cactus (held)- "It requires soil to grow." * Elephant Cactus- "A succulent atop a volcano, most interesting." * Prickly Elephant Cactus- "Its defenses are up!" * Elephant Cactus Stump- "This plant is hibernating." * Obsidian Boulder- "Now this is a tough nut to crack." * Obsidian- "A derivative of volcanic lava." * Charcoal Boulder- "A carbon rich resource." * Burnt Ash Tree- "This tree has been scorched from the heat." * Dragoon Den- "Could use a little tidying up." * Dragoon Saliva- "Mind yourself on that!" * Woodlegs' Cage- "How did you get in there, scruffy sir?" * Woodlegs (free)- * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "A link to the volcano's core." *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- *Volcano (exit)- "The return to more comfortable temperatures!" Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "An automatic equine." * Clockwork Bishop- "A clockwork clergyman." * Clockwork Rook- "A clockwork castle." * Damaged Knight- "Its nightmare fueled surroundings seem to have corrupted its programming." * Damaged Bishop- "Such exhilaratingly complex technology." * Damaged Rook- "It looks like it could break apart at any moment." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Did you hear that?" *Charlie (attacked by)- "OUCH! Something bit me!" * Hound- "That hound is not domesticated." * Red Hound- "That hound is more dangerous than the others." * Blue Hound- "What a strange, cold beast." * Hound's Tooth- "Made of calcium and brimstone." * Spider- "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." * Spider Warrior- "It appears to be of the warrior caste." * Spider and Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." * Spider and Spider Warrior (dead)- "He gave his life for his queen." * Spider Gland- "This gland secretes a mildly toxic venom." * Silk- "Protein fibre extruded from an arachnid." * Krampus- "It's a mythological holiday monster." * Krampus Sack- "It seems bigger inside than out." * Merm- "A piscean biped!" * Tentacle- "A horror waiting in the mud." * Tentacle Spike- "Never grab the pointy end." * Tentacle Spots- "Hmmm, reproductive organs." * Big Tentacle (1)- "There's more of it below than above!" * Big Tentacle (2)- "There's no end of them!" * Baby Tentacle- "A tiny horror waiting in the mud." * Guardian Pig- "One of the warrior caste." * Guardian Pig (dead)- * Werepig- "It's a lycanthropic pig." * Ghost- "It must be fake. I don't believe it." * MacTusk- "Odobenus rosmarus; Gaelic variety." * Wee MacTusk- "The juvenile is not as aggressive." * Walrus Tusk- "This would be useful for scrimshaw." * Tam o' Shanter- "Should auld acquaintance be forgot?" * Mosquito- "A thirsty female Haemagogus Devorator." * Mosquito (held)- "It is securely stored." * Mosquito Sack- "The stomach of a Culicidae, brimming with blood." * Nearby Mosquitoes- * Cave Spider- "An arachnid with a thick carapace." * Spitter- "An arachnid that spits projectiles." * Batilisk- "A flying mammal." * Snurtle- "A rare variant of gastropod." * Slurtle- "A mineral-devouring gastropod." * Slurtle Slime- "Their mucus is explosive for some reason." * Broken Shell- "Pieces of the broken." * Meat Bulb- "An invasive plant species." * Fleshy Bulb- "Now I can move the plant as I wish." * Eyeplant- "I believe they are controlled by the larger plant." * Slurper- "A classic example of symbiosis." * Ancient Guardian- "Get away, you beast!" * Dangling Depth Dweller- "Ah, this species of arachnid has adapted to life on the cave ceiling." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "Worm attack!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "Reminds me of the Anglerfish." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "It would be best to stay away from that." Reign of Giants * Varg- "That Canis will never be domesticated." * Poison Birchnut Tree- "That is no tree I've seen before!" *Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- * Birchnutter- "Run awaaay!" Don't Starve Together * Ewecus- "Ovis chalybs, and a right mean looking one at that." * Gem Deer- * Grumble Bee- "Very angry Apis mellifera workers!" * Lavae- "I believe it is a larval dragonfly." * Shadow Piece- Shipwrecked * Floaty Boaty Knight- "This mechanical sea horse puzzles me." * Flup- "Keep that tongue to yourself!" * Poison Mosquito- "The pierce of that insect administers poison." * Snake- "Stay back serpent!" * Poison Snake- "Beware its venomous bite." * Spider Warrior (venomous)- * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- * Sea Hound- "Houndus Selachii! What a fascinating nuisance." * Stink Ray- "Look at that wingspan!" * Swordfish- * White Whale- "A white whale! I have never read about this species!" * White Whale Carcass- "There is a harpoon still stuck inside." * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Dragoon- "These lizards can withstand great temperatures." Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "It looks almost like a Bos Taurus." * Beefalo (follower)- "It appears to be following me." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." * Beefalo (naked)- "It looks cold." * Beefalo Wool- "Long follicles harvested from the beefalo." * Beefalo Horn- "What an excellent specimen! I can almost hear the beefalo." * Baby Beefalo- "Look at his widdle face! (ahem!)" * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- * Nearby Bees- * Bee- "Apis mellifera. Quite large!" * Killer Bee- "It is especially venomous." * Bee and Killer Bee (held)- "It is not pleased." * Stinger- "It tapers to a sharp point." * Pig- "It's a semi-intelligent bipedal pig." * Pig (follower)- "He seems to have bonded with me." * Pig (dead)- "Don't worry there are plenty more where that came from." * Pig (sleeping)- * Pig Skin- "The haunch of a semi-intelligent bipedal pig." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "A sentient lagomorph." * Bunny Puff- "They use their tails to balance." * Frog- "A amphibian tetrapod." * Frog (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." * Frog (dead)- "Considered a delicacy in some countries." * Koalefant- "Koalefanta Proboscidea." * Winter Koalefant- "Koalefanta Proboscidea in thick winter pelage." * Rock Lobster- "Their carapace is made of rocks." * Pengull- "What a classy bird." * Splumonkey- "They produce quite an odor." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "Cathartes, of course." * Catcoon- "A sort of a wildcat." * Cat Tail- "A flexible torso appendage." * Volt Goat- "A variant of Capra aegagrus keen on electricity." * Volt Goat (charged)- "Quite keen." * Volt Goat Horn- "There must be something unnatural in the horn." Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- "While tame, it has become dependent on its human master." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- * No-Eyed Deer- "It has shed its antler for the warmer months." * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- *Deer Antler- Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "I do love marine mammals!" * Blue Whale Carcass- "Break down begins." * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Bottlenosed Ballphin- * Jellyfish- "Jellyfish, the most ancient of multi-organ creatures." * Jellyfish (held)- * Water Beefalo- "They do become a bit smelly when wet." * Water Beefalo (follower)- * Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- * Prime Ape- "These little apes are very cunning." * Wildbore- "This reminds me of a famous book." Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "A colorful lepidopteran." * Butterfly (held)- "It is captured." * Crow- "Corvus brachyrhynchos." * Redbird- "Cardinalis! Beautiful plumage." * Snowbird (normal and held)- "Life in the frozen wastes." * Crow (held)- "He's mine now." * Redbird (held)- "He will be my friend." * Jet Feather- "Feather of Corvus." * Crimson Feather- "Feather of Cardinalis." * Azure Feather- "It looks like a feather of Cardinalis, but white." * Gobbler- "Nasty Meleagris, stay away from my berries!" * Eye Bone- "Oculus Mysterium." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "The oculus is inactive." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyebone seems to have been burned entirely." * Chester- "A mobile storage chest." * Rabbit and Beardling- "It's some kind of Lagormorph. With horns." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "It is a cute widdle horned Lagormorph." * Fireflies- "They disperse when I approach." * Fireflies (held)- "Their bioluminescent properties might prove useful." * Mandrake- "Mandragora officinarum." * Mandrake (follower)- "Mandragora officinarum. But with a face." * Mandrake (dead)- "Mandragora officinarum. Deceased." * Mandrake (cooked)- "Mandragora officinarum, cooked in the name of discovery." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Oof, that's one way to get some rest, I suppose." Reign of Giants * Glommer- "A bizarre specimen of the insecta class." * Glommer's Flower- "It's dripping with goo." * Glommer's Flower (dead)- "It's gone grey, but it's still dripping." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "The flower appears to have been completely burned up." * Glommer's Wings- "The fins of that strange specimen." * Glommer's Goop- "It appears to be quite volatile." * Moleworm (underground)- "Something is tunneling down there." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "Ah, it's a Talpidae!" * Moleworm (held)- "I don't think my pocket is its natural habitat." Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "I've never encountered this species before. Seems harmless." * Diseased Grass Gekko- "It appears to be infected by some unknown pathogen." * Star-sky- "Pygocentrus Nattereri." * Hutch- "Eons of subterranean evolution went into this widdle malformed monstrosity." * Canary- * Canary (held)- * Saffron Feather- "Feather of Canaria." * Extra-Adorable Lavae- "A healthy larval dragonfly." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "This creature is hungry." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "This creature requires sustenance immediately!" * Lavae Egg- "A large macrolecithal egg." *Lavae Egg (cracked)- "This egg is at a suitable temperature for hatching." *Lavae Egg (too cold)- "The temperature of this egg is below optimal." * Lavae Tooth- "An egg tooth used by a baby reptile to break out of its egg." * Chilled Lavae- "A domestication opportunity, I'd say." Shipwrecked * Crabbit and Beardling (normal and held)- "Crabs have an abnormally thick exoskeleton." * Bioluminescence- "Fascinating, beautiful science." *Shifting Sands- "Attention please crab!" * Dogfish- "Canis fishus." * Sharkitten- "The offspring seem quite harmless, dear." * Fishbone- "What sort of fish was this?" * Fishbone (Packim dead)- * Fishbone (ashes)- * Packim Baggims- "Hello feathered apprentice!" * Parrot- "It is a colorful tropical bird." * Parrot Pirate- "I wonder if he can read?" * Seagull (normal and held, on land and in water)- "A scavenger of the Laridae Birdus family." * Toucan- "A species known for its brightly colored bill." * Doydoy (normal and held)- "What a fascinating species!" * Doydoy Nest- "Is it a decoy device?" * Doydoy Feather- "A bit of plumage." * Doydoy Egg- "Nature always finds a way." *Hatching Doydoy Egg- "I'm so curious..." * Fried Doydoy Egg- "Green eggs and ham." * Baby Doydoy (normal and held)- "Reproduction has begun." * Teen Doydoy- * Parrot (held)- * Parrot Pirate (held)- * Toucan (held)- * Teen Doydoy (held)- * Wobster- "A most interesting invertebrate." * Fishermerm- "This one has sophisticated harvesting skills." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "Magnus Avis, fully developed." * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty. Soon the cycle will begin again." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "What a tremendous Magnus Avis egg!" * Tallbird Egg- "It requires incubation." * Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Full of cholesterol." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Development appears to be progressing." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Al dente." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Exposure to temperature extremes may result in death." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "You will catch your death of cold." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A watched pot never boils." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "We shall soon reap the fruits of our labours." * Smallbird- "A rather diminutive specimen of the class Aves." * Smallbird (hungry)- "It requires sustenance." * Smallbird (starving)- "Without sustenance, it will surely perish." * Smallish Tallbird- "An adolescent avian." * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Please keep your voice level to a minimum." * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "A very naughty bird." * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Settle down this instant." Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (Leif)- "I... don't even know." * Spider Queen- "That must be the center of the hive-mind." * Spiderhat- "With this I should be able to exert psionic control over the spiders." * Deerclops- "Laurasiatheria!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "I feel a vague sense of accomplishment." * Ancient Guardian- "Get away, you beast!" * Guardian's Horn- "An amazingly large horn. I wonder if the nightmare helped fuel the growth." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "It's the Caniformia suborder... Beyond that, I cannot say." * Thick Fur- "My, my! That is thick." * Moose/Goose- "I dub it Alces canadensis." * Moose/Goose Egg- "What a marvel!" * Mosling- "I suppose that's approximately what I expected." * Down Feather- "Soft body down! Makes me wish I could sleep." * Dragonfly- "It's some kind of mythical variant of a Diptera." * Scales- "Scales from an insect? Unheard of!" *Lava Spit (hot)- "Its saliva is similar to molten lava." *Lava Spit (cool)- "It's cooled down, almost like basalt." Don't Starve Together * Bee Queen- "The workers ferociously protect her." * Bee Queen Crown- "It's exuding powerful pheromones." * Klaus- * Klaus (second form)- *Stag Antler- * Toadstool- "It has formed a dangerous symbiotic relationship with fungal spores." * Shroom Skin- "Frog skin must remain damp, or they will suffocate. Not that this one minds." Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- * Quacken- "Octopodes have numerous defensive strategies." * Quacken Tentacle- "Mind the muscular hydrostats!" * Chest of the Depths- "I hope there is not a tiny kraken hiding inside." * Sealnado- "A vortex of unyielding energy!" * Sealnado (failed attack)- * Turbine Blades- "I'll have to research what I can do with these!" * Magic Seal- "The young seal has left a gift!" * Tiger Shark- "Selachii Felidae. A very large one!" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "The lens of a giant creature." * Shark Gills- "Gills remove oxygen from water. Wonderful science!" Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "What a rude gentleman." * Pig King- "He appears to be the leader of the village." *Wes (trapped)- "Poor sod is being held here by those statues." * Abigail- "Fascinating. Can you speak, specter?" Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- "Prehistoric!" *Webber (grave)- Shipwrecked * Yaarctopus- "He is the center of this ecosystem." Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "It is unfertilized." * Egg (cooked)- "If only I had some toast." * Monster Meat- "I don't think it's safe to eat this." * Meat- "I normally wouldn't eat this raw." * Morsel- "It's a small, raw piece of meat." * Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still a little bit poisonous." * Cooked Meat and Cooked Morsel- "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." * Monster Jerky and Jerky- "Salty yet satisfying." * Small Jerky- "High sodium content." * Leafy Meat- "The plant produced a meaty substance." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "I feel better about eating this now." * Drumstick- "A leg of poultry." * Fried Drumstick- "Not terribly healthy, but my is it delicious!" * Fish- "Some kind of whitefish, I believe." * Cooked Fish- "Beautifully grilled." * Eel- "It's an eel." * Cooked Eel- "This eel has been cooked." * Koalefant Trunk- "A utilitarian proboscis." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A specimen of leather and fur." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Unpalatable, but high in protein." * Frog Legs- "They're still twitching a bit." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Not unlike a chicken wing." * Batilisk Wing (normal and cooked)- "Technically edible." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- * Dead Swordfish- "Looks a tad less ferocious this way." * Tropical Fish- "How colorful." * Dead Jellyfish- "Mind you don't step in that." * Cooked Jellyfish- "I have made it edible with a controlled chemical reaction." * Raw Fish- "An odoros slab of fish meat." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- * Fish Steak- * Fish Morsel- "Fish flesh." * Cooked Fish Morsel- "Most nutritious." * Limpets- "Patella vulgata." * Cooked Limpets- "Cooked Patella vulgata." * Mussel- "Clamus wetus. Very nutritious." * Cooked Mussel- "Don't eat the shell." * Shark Fin- "The dorsal fin functions as a stabilizer." * Dead Wobster- "I might as well eat it now." * Delicious Wobster- "Dinner is served!" * Bile-Covered Slop- "Regurgitated sea life! None for me thanks." * Dragoon Heart- "Dissection complete." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Some Ardisia crenata berries, I think." * Banana- "All of them are genetically identical." * Dragon Fruit- "Hylocereus Undatus, or Pitahaya Blanca." * Durian- "Aha, the Durio Zibethinus. It really does reek." * Pomegranate- "Punica granatum. Watery, sweet and a bit sour." * Roasted Berries- "Roasted Ardisia crenata, just in case." * Cooked Banana- "Somewhat better." * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Pleasantly prepared Pitahaya Blanca." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Cooking this certainly did not improve its odor." * Sliced Pomegranate- "Punica granatum is so nice when it's warmed up." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Citrullus lanatus." * Grilled Watermelon- "Beautifully grilled." Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "A variant of Ardisia crenata berries. Good hydration." * Roasted Juicy Berries- "Spoilage is a constant threat." Shipwrecked * Coconut- "What an enormous seed!" * Halved Coconut- "I got inside!" * Roasted Coconut- "Coconut flesh, quite delicious." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn- "Zea mays, a great staple food." * Carrot (planted)- "Daucus carota is a root vegetable." * Carrot- "Daucus carota. Edible, and delicious." * Pumpkin- "Cucurbita pepo." * Eggplant- "A nightshade, specifically Solanum Melongena." * Popcorn- "Popped corn!" * Roasted Carrot- "Daucus carota, roasted to perfection." * Hot Pumpkin- "Cooked Cucurbita pepo. Gooey and delicious." * Braised Eggplant- "I present: Braised Solanum Melongena." * Red Cap- "Red usually indicates poison." * Green Cap- "I believe this one is just food." * Blue Cap- "This seems to have medicinal properties" * Cooked Cap- "Chemistry has happened." * Glow Berry- "It's softer than I would've thought." * Lichen- "This won't last long." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "I'm not sure it's been prepared properly." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Delightfully devoid of spines." * Cactus Flower- "Reminds me of Burrows. A favorite at the library." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "This one is purely vegetable." Shipwrecked * Seaweed (planted)- "Marine algae." * Seaweed- "I'll admit, I'm not much of a phycologist." * Roasted Seaweed- "Very high in protein." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "A root vegetable." * Sweet Potato- "Kumara!" * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Grilled kumara." * Coffee Beans- "Very high in caffeine." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Ahh, that roast smells delightful." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "My stomach is aching. Blue eggs and bacon!" * Butter Muffin- "Who knew that butterflies made such nice baked goods?" * Dragonpie- "I do love a nice fruit pie." * Fish Tacos- "Oh, I do like a spot of spice on my fish." * Fishsticks- "Give me some tartar sauce and I'm in heaven." * Froggle Bunwich- "Not typically served on a sandwich, but I'll give it a go!" * Fist Full of Jam- "I'd love some toast to put this jam on. Oh well." * Fruit Medley- "What a nice selection of fruit!" * Honey Ham- "Honey was the only sweetener I used for this lovely ham." * Honey Nuggets- "Bite-sized sweetened meat!" * Kabobs- "Meat on a stick, what will I think up next?" * Mandrake Soup- "Mandragora officinarum, prepared as a soup in the name of discovery." * Meatballs- "A pile of processed meat. Who knows what went into this." * Meaty Stew- "Not quite how mum used to make, but it smells great!" * Monster Lasagna- "Lasagna or no, I don't think it's safe to eat this." * Pierogi- "A wonderfully bland dumpling." * Powdercake- "The crowning achievement of the agricultural-industrial complex." * Pumpkin Cookies- "Pumpkin biscuits, goody!" * Ratatouille- "Nicoise, so nutritious!" * Stuffed Eggplant- "I've cooked this auburgine and packed it with other comestibles." * Taffy- "I don't much care for sweets, but... desperate times." * Turkey Dinner- "What a nice roast." * Unagi- "A common way to prepare eel." * Waffles- "Salutations, waffles." * Wet Goop- "Oh no. No, no, no. This won't do at all." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Plenty of nutrients!" * Guacamole- "I always make guacamole for science day at the library." * Ice Cream- "Nothing like a book and a bowl of ice cream." * Melonsicle- "The melon is entirely encased in an ice lattice." * Spicy Chili- "Chili gives me indigestion." * Trail Mix- "Mmmm, natural!" Don't Starve Together * Jellybeans- "Sweets, emulsified with beeswax." Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "Well, isn't that refreshing?" * Bisque- "Just what I needed." * California Roll- "Delicious makizushi." * Ceviche- "Could use a little more sauce." * Coffee- "I do love a cup of coffee and a good book." * Jelly-O Pop- "Takes me back to my youth. Sort of." * Lobster Bisque- "I'd almost forgotten what real food tasted like." * Lobster Dinner- "How decadent." * Seafood Gumbo- "I can feel the heartburn already!" * Shark Fin Soup- "I may have meddled with a delicate ecosystem to make this." * Surf 'n' Turf- "The perfect dish." * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Sticky fingers will ensue." * Monster Tartare- "Monster meat, dressed up fancy." * Mussel Bouillabaise- "Clam soup." * Sweet Potato Souffle- "Quite delicious." Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "A handful of unidentifiable seeds." * Carrot Seeds- "Seed of Daucus carota." * Corn Seeds- "These maize seeds will grow in many climates." * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "A seed for the magnificently mild Hylocereus Undatus." * Durian Seeds- "Even the seeds of the Durio Zibethinus smell a bit." * Eggplant Seeds- "Seed of aubergine." * Pomegranate Seeds- "Seeds of Punica granatum, separated from their arils." * Pumpkin Seeds- "Pepitas." * Toasted Seeds- "A toasted embryonic plant treat!" * Honey- "Sweetened plant nectar." * Butterfly Wings- "Wings from a captured butterfly." * Butter- "Lepidopterous lipids?" * Rot- "It is heavy with bacteria." * Rotten Egg- "How unappetizing." Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "I've cooked the poison out of them." * Electric Milk- "Tantalizing!" * Watermelon Seeds- "Plant to grow a lanatus." Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- "The congealed mucus retains its sticky texture." * Royal Jelly- "In the wild this might have produced more queens." * Gingerbread Cookie- * Eternal Fruitcake- * Sugar Cookie- * Candy Cane- * Chocolate Log Cake- * Plum Pudding- * Apple Cider- * Hot Cocoa- * Heavenly Eggnog- Shipwrecked * Blubber- "A buoyant and lipid-rich substance." * Brainy Matter- "Ingenious!" * Sweet Potato Seeds- "To grow another root vegetable." Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower (held)- "Ah... I'm not familiar with this strain of flower." * Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- "Odd..." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "It's emitting a strange energy." * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "The flower's energy is growing powerful." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "I feel I should set it down now." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "Does it expect something of me?" * Blueprint- "A detailed technical drawing." * Gears- "Various cogs and wheels." * Ashes- "Some non-aqueous residue remaining after the fire." * Thing Ashes- "This used to be something, now it's just a pile of ash." * Red Gem- "It is warm." * Blue Gem- "It is cold." * Yellow Gem- "Perhaps it is similar to Citrine." * Green Gem- "Chromium impurities have colored this gem green." * Orange Gem- "It looks like a Spessartite garnet." * Beard Hair- "This is human facial hair." * Manure- "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant." * Guano- "More metabolic byproduct." * Melty Marbles- "What a lovely set of bottle washers! Too bad they're all melted." * Fake Kazoo- "A fake membranophone." * Gord's Knot- "Oh, I just love the bard." * Gnome- "What a positively, delightfully odd little fellow." * Tiny Rocketship- "This spacecraft looks to have inadequate thermal controls." * Frazzled Wires- "A tangled mess of wires, not much good for anything." * Ball and Cup- "I'd rather use my hands to read a book." * Hardened Rubber Bung- "It reminds me of my bath tub. I could use a long soak." * Mismatched Buttons- "Hmm, don't think I'm missing any buttons at the moment." * Second-hand Dentures- "Don't need these yet: I've still got a few teeth left." * Lying Robot- "Ah, it's a scale replica of that mischievous robot." * Dessicated Tentacle- "A muscular hydrostat that's been sat near something hygroscopic." * Slurper Pelt- "This must be useful for something." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "That is a most unusual skull." * Bone Shards- "Remnants of a life well lived." Don't Starve Together * Pile o' Balloons- "These seem frivolous." * Codex Umbra- "I'm not letting THAT in MY library!" * Fur Tuft- "Fur from a Bearger." * Steel Wool- "It has a variety of household uses." * Leaky Teacup- "This is a leaky vessel." * White Bishop- "In medieval chess, this piece was called the elephant." * Black Bishop- "The groove in this piece symbolizes the bishop's ceremonial headwear." * Bent Spork- "This would be a practical eating utensil if it weren't bent." * Toy Trojan Horse- "Beware of Greeks bearing gifts." * Unbalanced Top- "A good illustration of gyroscopic precession." * Back Scratcher- "An instrument of self-sufficiency." * Beaten Beater- "I have an excellent meringue recipe." * Frayed Yarn- "My grandmother used to knit." * Shoe Horn- "It reminds me of home." * Lucky Cat Jar- "What a positively adorable kitty cat. Sigh." * Air Unfreshener- "What an unpleasant scent." * Potato Cup- "It appears to be a primitive cup fashioned from a tuber." * Wire Hanger- "I miss the comforts of home." * Moonlens- * Iridescent Gem- "A precious light diffracting mineraloid." * Moon Caller's Staff- "Appears to summon a cold star into being." *Polar Light- * Shadow Atrium- * Festive Bauble- * Festive Light- * Magnificent Adornment- Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "A useful substance for poison prevention." * Dubloons- "Aha! The currency of pirates." * Message in a Bottle- "I am intrigued!" * Seashell- "Look what the tide brought in!" * Snakeskin- "A layer of snake." * Snake Oil- "The usefulness of this substance remains uncertain." * Orange Soda- "A soda beverage can." * Voodoo Doll- "A tribal artifact." * Ukulele- "How melodic." * License Plate- "What does this inscription mean?" * Ancient Vase- "It is adorned with markings." * Brain Cloud Pill- "Curious..." * Wine Bottle Candle- "Appears well used." * Broken AAC Device- "Don't step on it!" * One True Earring- "Not my style." * Old Boot- "It is an old boot. I wonder where the other is?" * Sextant- "An instrument of some sort." * Toy Boat- "I ought to measure it to make sure it's to scale." * Soaked Candle- "Looks kinda soggy." * Sea Worther- "Scientific!" * Iron Key- "A key of great curiosity." * Bone Key- "A skull key..." * Golden Key- "Which lock does this activate?" * Tarnished Crown- "Who might this have belonged to?" Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "We must learn from our failures." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "It appears to be a tiny pyramid." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "I must be seeing things." * Obelisk (sane, up)- "Fascinating. I'll have to study these markings later." * Obelisk (insane, down)- "It seems to have sunk into the soil." * Ashes of Divining Rod- * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "This rod might could be useful!" * Divining Rod- "It is a magitechnical homing device." * Divining Rod (cold)- "The dial is moving faintly." * Divining Rod (warm)- "I am definitely on the right track." * Divining Rod (warmer)- "I must be getting close." * Divining Rod (hot)- "Here we are!" * Divining Rod Holder- * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Where there's a will!" * Maxwell's Door- "That violates some pretty fundamental physical laws." * Maxwell's Phonograph- "It appears to have no power source." * Maxwell's Light- "How magical!" * Maxwell Statue- "It's a visage of the man who trapped me here." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "A crude attempt at tricking me." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "A dangerous mine filled with Culicidae." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- * Sick Worm Hole- "I am not tempted to engage that creature." * Nightmare Lock- "Now I just need a key." * Nightmare Throne- "What an intimidating chair." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "Poor boy." * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "Poor girl." * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "Poor thing." Announcements Base Game *Generic- "I don't know what that is." *Freedom- "Freedom! I'll find a good book and tuck in." *Freezing- "The ambient temperature is cold." *Turning Winter- *Battlecry (generic and Spider)- "Combat!" *Battlecry (prey)- "Just give up." *Battlecry (Pig)- "Foul cad!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Respect your elders." *Leaving combat- "Well, that's over." *Leaving combat (prey)- *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- *Activated a Bee Mine- "Stinging nasties!" *Dusk- "Night will be here soon." *Entering light- "It is bright enough to see." *Entering darkness- "I am in the dark." *Doing things in the dark- "I can't see in the dark." *Failed to do something- "I can't do that." *Failed to craft something- "I can't make that now." *Hounds are coming- "Something is approaching." *Deerclops is coming- *Inventory full- "I can't carry anything more." *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (stale food)- "That was not at optimal freshness." *Eating (spoiled food)- "That was partially decomposed." *Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." *Hungry- "Librarian needs food." *Earthquake- "A tremor! Magnitude at least a 7 on the Richter scale." *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "Thank goodness for this non-conductive clothing!" *Overheating- "The ambient temperature is high." *Tree Shelter- "Ah, a welcome respite." *Wetness (low)- "The layer of water begins to build up." *Wetness (medium)- "I wonder what my body's saturation point is..." *Wetness (high)- "Wet, wet, wet!" *Wetness (highest)- "Positively soaked." *Dropping tool while wet- "My grip!" *Smoldering item- "Seems it's about to ignite from the heat." *Burnt- "First degree, at least!" *Giant arrival- "That sounds quite large!" *Trying to sleep on fire- Reign of Giants * Refusing to eat Eternal Fruitcake- Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- *Volcano eruption- *Sea Hounds are coming- "Houndus Selachii! What a fascinating nuisance." *Sealnado is coming- *Map border approaching- *Entering map border- *Exiting map border- *Riding wave- "Prime oceanic oscillations!" *Boat losing durability- *Boat leak- *Boat sinking- "I believe this boat is sinking." *Crabbit escape- "Clever crustacean!" Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- "It's not there yet!" *Accomplishment completed- Skins * Formal Set- "Even I let my hair down occasionally." * Survivor Set- "I hope I don't break my glasses." * Shadow Set- "Knowledge is power!" Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "I wish he wouldn't do that." * Deadly Feast- "I'm not sure that's good to eat." * Skull Chest- *Golden Pitchfork- *Boat- "Where did this vessel come from?" * Sunk Boat- *Tree Clump- *Pig Tent- * Poison Frog- Removed Base Game * Ice Staff- "I believe it works via condensation." * Totally Normal Tree- "Animal or vegetable?" * Grave- "A burial mound." * Sinkhole- "The subterranean world awaits." * Relic- "A relic of an ancient civilization long dead the ravages of time." * Relic (broken)- "Just broken stone." Shipwrecked * Gas Mask- "Keeps the stink out." Trivia *Wickerbottoms examination quote for the Tam o' Shanter is a reference to the Scottish folk song, "Auld Lang Syne". *The quote for the thulecite walls is possibly a reference to Doctor Who, in which nearly every new companion utters the sentence "It's bigger on the inside" whenever they first enter the TARDIS. *Wickerbottom's quote for Cave Bananas is a reference that most Bananas commercially available are genetically identical due to the genetic modification to remove banana seeds. *Wickerbottom's quote for the Wardrobe, "This reminds me of a famous book," is a possible reference to the fantasy Novel "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" by C. S. Lewis. *Wickerbottom's quote for the White Whale is a reference to Moby Dick, the legendary whale and antagonist of the book with the same name. *Wickerbottom's quote for Fried Doydoy Eggs, "Green eggs and ham", is a reference to the book of the same name. *Wickerbottom's quote for a regular Doydoy Egg is a reference to Jurassic Park. ru:Цитаты Уикерботтом pl:Cytaty Wickerbottom Category:Character Quotes